


Epiphanies

by lex_evetta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, strangely fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_evetta/pseuds/lex_evetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson and Tony Stark have been working alongside one another as Avengers for quite some time now. </p><p>That doesn't necessarily mean they know all that much about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The team flooded out of the Quinjet with occasional winces and careful steps. The monster of the week had been more durable than any of them had expected and they could feel the beginnings of the aches and pains that would surely follow them for the next several days.

The team filed out in various states of undress. 

While Tony applied the utmost care and deliberation in upgrading his teammate’s suits for comfort and efficiency alike, just about every member of the team tended to ache for their pajamas at the end of a battle.

One of the sprawling corridors was fitted with mechanisms that removed the Iron Man armor before various paneling in the walls opened up to collect the disassembled suit.

Sam Wilson found himself yet again grateful that the team’s resident philanthropist had thought to apply storage for his wings in the corridor as well. 

Sam attempted to stretch his back as he felt a crick building up along his flank. He took in a lungful of air as he agitated yet another sore area of his body. However, that was the last thing on his mind as he came across a peculiar scent.

He took a second trying to place it and, upon identifying just what the odd, yet not unpleasant scent could be, shook himself a bit. 

The memories brought forth simply didn’t compute. He’d never come across such an aura before and was positive that he would’ve noticed this far sooner.

He took in his teammates, trying to figure out who could be giving such a scent off.

Bruce had been called into the fray once the others realized that the situation was not nearly as in control as they had originally figured. He’d since carefully bounded back to the tower in Hulk form and retreated to his own quarters to calm down. 

Sam didn’t think the culprit could be Bruce and thus he moved on in his examination of the others.

Steve caught Sam’s eye and offered him a tired nod as he raked his hands through his hair. 

Natasha and Clint were leaning ever so slightly against one another as they meandered out of the walkway. Sam sniffed but couldn’t detect anything on them.

Thor had an aura that came close to the sensation Sam was experiencing, but ultimately, Sam found that it simply wasn’t the same.

Sam shook his head. Maybe he’d imagined it. He was beyond exhausted and knew a hot shower and some pizza would probably help to clear whatever the hell this was.

However, as he made his way to the elevator, Sam found the scent grew only stronger.  


On a whim, Sam halted the elevator. “JARVIS, you mind taking me to Tony’s floor?” He asked as he bit his bottom lip.

Sam could detect a slight hesitance before the AI answered him. “Certainly, Airman.” JARVIS acceded.

Sam glanced upward. “Thanks, JARVIS.” He offered a tight smile. “You can call me Sam, you know.” He offered as waited to reach the penthouse.

“Thank you, Sam.” JARVIS sounded on edge, even to Sam’s admittedly distracted ears.

When the doors opened into the penthouse corridor, Sam was hit by the amplified smell he’d noticed on the landing pad tinged with something metallic.

“Tony?” He called out, not wanting to intrude any further, despite his instincts blaring at him.

He heard a grunt in the distance before the sound of shuffling feet approached him. He had to force himself to stay put as he waited for Tony to come to him. Maybe Sam was still misreading the situation. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t out practice.

When Tony rounded the corner, Sam could see that the other man’s head was bent towards the floor.

Tony glanced up at him through his lashes. “Sam?” He breathed out before casting his eyes back to floor beneath them as he backed away.

He wasn’t quick enough because Sam could’ve sworn that he’d seen golden irises in place of Tony’s usual warm brown ones.

Despite himself, Sam bared his teeth as he felt his canines elongating. 

Tony let out a hiss as he looked at the other man more fully and bared his own teeth.

Sam tilted his head in question as he dropped into a more defensive stance. “You’re a spirit?” Sam managed to spit out as he wondered if he had enough time to retreat into the elevator and get the hell out of the tower altogether.

Tony narrowed his eyes and shifted ever so slightly before grimacing as he clutched his side more firmly. 

Sam dropped his eyes to take in Tony’s hand clutched firmly against stomach as blood dripped steadily between his fingers.

Sam lunged forward with an outstretched hand, causing Tony to stumble back dazedly. The sudden movement caused the genius to lose his balance and fall to his knees.

Sam forced himself to stop his advance as he watched in horror as Tony dropped to the ground in breathless gasps.

Sam allowed himself to move towards the other man- other spirit- again and drop to his knees as well. He gingerly laid his hand on Tony’s shoulder, prompting him to look at him.

“Tony.” Tony averted his gaze, but Sam could see that his eyes were tinged in pain as they flitted erratically between gold and brown as the glamour he’d shrouded himself with weakened. “Come on, man. Let me help you,” Sam offered urgently, one hand flitting towards the wound agonizing his teammate.

Tony hesitated before nodding shakily. Sam pressed his fingertips to Tony’s wrist as he carefully removed the other man’s fingers. They came away coated in a thick, deep red and Sam wasted no time in removing his undershirt and wadding it up in his hands.

He raised the shirt to Tony’s eyes. “I’m gonna put this on the wound and it’s gonna hurt like hell, but it will help, okay?” He asked.

“Go for it.” Tony choked out as he braced himself. “Don’t see it getting much worse., He bit out.

Sam pulled the other man more closely against himself and eased them against the nearest wall. He took a deep breath and pressed the shirt against Tony’s wound.

Tony let out a small whimper as his breathing quickened. 

“Where’s your med kit, Tony?” Sam asked in a no nonsense voice that he pitched low.

“Under the-.” Tony broke off with a grimace. “Kitchen sink. Big- can’t miss it.” He finished. Sam reached for Tony’s hand and gingerly pressed it to the cloth placed against his stomach. He took the hint and grasped it as firmly to himself as he could. 

Sam tilted Tony’s chin up and looked into his eyes searchingly. The other man looked shock-y and Sam wondered briefly if SHIELD had any doctors that were knowledgeable of spirit physiology.

Deciding that he didn’t have time to waste on speculating, Sam broke off in a sprint towards what he hoped like hell was the kitchen.

He wasted no time in tearing the cabinet doors open and reaching for the sizable kit that he could only hope contained the necessary supplies.

He hauled it to his teammate’s side and hefted it open. 

“Tony?” Sam prompted as he rifled through the kit’s contents.

Upon being met with silence, Sam glanced up only to be met with Tony’s closed eyes.

He pressed a hand to Tony’s cheek. “Hey. Tony, I’m gonna need you stay awake for me, okay?” 

Tony groaned, but managed to open his eyes after two tense beats. He took in the sight before him and shook his head.

“S’not that bad. It’ll heal.” He tried for flippant, but the strain in his voice gave him away. 

“That’s only if you don’t bleed out to death.” Sam found the sutures, pain relievers, and ointments he needed. 

Tony’s eyes fluttered. “I don’t die that easy, Sammy,” He confided quietly. 

Sam scoffed as he prepared a water bottle and opened three packets of pills. “Even angels are capable of bleeding out, man.”

Tony winced at that and Sam resolved to only touch on that situation when the man wasn’t nearly dying.

“You think you can swallow these for me?” Sam asked as he held the pills up for Tony to see.

Tony nodded and held out a shaky hand. When he finally managed to reach his mouth, Sam gently nudged the bottle to Tony’s lips.

“Prob’ly all better now,” Tony muttered as he rested his head more fully against the wall behind him.

“I know it sucks, but I have to sew you up, man.” Sam readied the sutures. 

Tony nodded and attempted to slide further along the floor in order to provide Sam clearer access to the wound. He let out a pained grunt as he moved gingerly.

Sam debated briefly in his head before setting the sutures aside and placing his hand against Tony’s chest.

“Try to relax for a second, alright?” He implored before hovering his other hand over the gash in Tony’s abdomen. “This is going to hurt for a second, but it’ll feel better right after.” He promised as he hoped he was right on this one.

“W-what are you doing?” Tony stuttered out, eyes snapping open in alarm.  


Sam took a deep breath and placed his hand along the wound as he felt heat radiating from somewhere in his own chest and traveling to his outstretched fingertips. He shook them ever so slightly, urging his somewhat neglected abilities to not fail him.

As energy leaked out of Sam’s hand, he felt a pressure rising against his palm and tried for deep breaths as he made himself available to the foreign sensation.

As Tony’s breaths came easier, Sam’s started to labor as he felt sweat trailing down his forehead from the exertion. A sharp pain lanced through his side, but he knew better than to check for a physical injury.

Sam closed himself off to the sensation after a while as he managed to lift his hand from whatever connection had formed between it and Tony’s prone form.

Tony let out a soft sigh as his brow smoothed. His body was still laced with tension, but it was considerably less than it had been only mere moments earlier.

With slight tremors rippling through his hands, Sam managed to prepare a suture and immediately began sewing his teammate back up.

Sam vaguely worried about passing out before he was able to finish helping Tony, but managed to complete his task. He made sure to wrap the wound as thoroughly as possible before he convinced himself to stop fretting over the other man so incessantly.

“Tony?” Sam called softly.

Tony turned to face him more fully. “Hm?” He managed tiredly.

“How ya feeling?” Sam breathed out as he moved to clean his hands and wipe his brow.

Tony nodded and tried for a smile as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“Go ‘head and rest, dude.” Sam began to quickly clean everything as he worked through the fog that had settled in his mind from the transference.

He ended up carrying Tony to his room where he was able to locate a fresh shirt to replace the blood-soaked one he’d found him in. He also took liberties in finding a shirt to borrow for himself.

Once Sam had Tony situated in his bed, he found himself lingering beside the genius, his eyes drooping the longer he remained upright.

Part of him was sure that Tony should be fine from here and knew that the man was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Another, significantly larger part of him was hesitant to leave a teammate injured and alone. The thought made him feel even sicker to his stomach than he already was.

He’d be lying if he said another part of him didn’t want to stick around because of all of the questions he’d amassed since finding that the celestial aura he’d encountered had come from Tony Stark of all people.

Sam considered bringing a chair in to sit at Tony’s bedside when the other man stirred.

“Sam?” Tony lifted his head and waved the other man over. “You must feel like shit,” He said as he carefully stretched to lift a corner of the blanket.

Sam was too exhausted to argue and found himself settling clumsily beside the man he apparently didn’t know all that well.

“Get some sleep, Tony,” Sam suggested as he huddled inside the decadently soft sheets.

Tony nodded, eyes already shut. “Thanks, S’mmy.”

Sam fell asleep with the knowledge that Tony was safely tucked beside him and was apparently a being who, by all accounts, should have been his enemy if the ancient tomes drilled into him were anything to go by.

* * *

“You’re a fucking demon,” Was what Sam woke up to as he fought to open his eyes some time later. 

He swallowed the urge to gag as some of the daylight filtering in the room managed to seep into his eyes and attempt to strangle him.

“Hello to you too.” Sam sighed as he scrubbed his hands across his eyes and looked at the man beside him through a half-mast gaze.

Only Tony’s sharp intake of breath made Sam aware of the fact that his glamour must have also slipped at some point. Tony’s eyes were still a shimmery gold and were no doubt face to face with Sam’s violet ones.

Sam’s tongue darted to his teeth and he could feel his elongated canines making themselves known as well.

As Sam’s brain came to terms with the fact that he was now well and truly awake, Sam took in Tony’s un-glamoured form more fully.

Tony’s cheekbones were more pronounced and his skin glowed with an amber light not unlike that which was common to Sam’s kind. His hair contained hints of a deep auburn that was only visible in more direct light.

Sam sighed as he sat up against the headboard. “In case you haven’t figured it out, you’re a damn angel so don’t look at me like I’m some weirdo here.” He crossed his arms.

Tony shook his head. “I’m not a full seraph,” He protested. “Nephilim is the more accurate term.”

“I think it kinda boils down to the same thing.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Why’d you help me?” Tony abruptly asked as he sat up a bit.

“Because you’re my teammate and you were hurt,” Sam provided. “Everybody on this team matters, Tony,” Sam insisted as he locked eyes with the other man.

Tony nodded in consideration “You know, this is a really good look on you,” He announced, arm waving vaguely towards Sam.

“What?” Sam shook his head.

“The fangs- they really work. They teach people that demons are these big bad creatures of evil and here you are looking like something out of Twilight.” Tony smirked.

“You’ve got some sparkle shit going on too, dumbass,” Sam countered.

“Fair enough.” Tony shrugged. 

“So, what? You’re all holy and whatever?” Sam’s gaze was dubious at best.

“I think you get stripped of that title once your legal status is ‘fallen’.” Tony manages a forced laugh.

“Alright, w-” Sam shook his head and raised both hands. “You know what? It’s way too early for this, man. You want some breakfast?” 

Tony nodded absently as he watched Sam leave the room in a huff. 

With both of their glamours sleep-weakened, the air around them seemed to be more charged and tinged in earthier scents. 

Tony would’ve sworn a fire had been lit somewhere in their general vicinity, given the new woodsy, campfire feel his room was bathed in. It was surprisingly cozy. 

Tony got as far as the bedroom door before turning tail and carefully burrowing back into his bed. He let out a hushed moan as he felt his stitches pull.

It wasn’t long before Tony was roused from the light doze he’d slipped into in Sam’s absence.

Sam stumbled a bit as he balanced all of the food he had prepared. Tony found himself automatically reaching out to stabilize the other man before taking some of the dishes he’d loaded his arms with.

They ate in relatively comfortable silence before Tony took a deep swig of his coffee and focused tired eyes on Sam.

“So, you’re evil, huh?” Tony hedged nonchalantly.

Sam scoffed haughtily. “I thought that was your shtick, what with the fallen angel nonsense you mentioned earlier,” Sam shot back, lips pursed before his crunched through another slice of bacon. 

Tony barked out a laugh. “I know a few people who would be inclined to agree with you.”

“I bet.” Sam’s hand hovered over a bowl of blueberries, eyebrows raised. Tony nodded, grinning around his sizable bite of waffles.

Tony cleared his throat. “So, I uh, wanted to properly thank you for, well, for yesterday,” He ground out, gaze averted.

Sensing the change in mood, Sam offered him an easy, albeit guarded smile. “Once again, you’re very welcome, Tony. As far as I’m concerned, a hurt team member is a hurt team member. Everything else is irrelevant.”

“Be that as it may, I would’ve understood if you hadn’t.” Tony’s voice was quieter, more subdued and raw.

“I refuse to let unwarranted prejudices dictate my own actions and beliefs. I think we’re all better than that,” Sam replied confidently.

Tony chuckled humorlessly. “I’m not so sure.” His eyes had a faraway gleam to them.

“Well, I’d say we’re already lightyears ahead of the other spirits out there.”

Tony nodded. “Maybe that’s only because we’re both in weaker states right now.”

Sam cut in, “I don’t th-” He was quickly cut off by Tony’s raised brow.

“At our full capacities, knowing what we now know, we may be a danger to each other now. So, maybe we should come up with some kind of system for future attacks and battles. Maybe we could take every other mission since we’re both air support?” Tony mused aloud, but seemed to be waiting for Sam’s input.

The other spirit shook his head. “I don’t think so, Tony. With both of us there, the team has the benefit of consistency.”

Tony’s head canted to the side at that. “Then, maybe I can just act as consultant? I’d still be on a comm and I could offer some big picture perspective with JARVIS’ help. Have eyes everywhere.” Tony nodded to himself, pointedly ignoring the vigor with which Sam continued to shake his head.

“No,” Sam rebuked automatically. “If that’s something you want, then whatever. That’s obviously your call and none of my business. But, on my account? That wouldn’t be right, man. You’re an Avenger through and through. You’re Iron Man! I thought you loved being Iron Man.” 

Tony gave an awkward shrug at that. “I mean, yeah. The suit’s important to me, but I don’t want to hurt anyone. I can’t know what’ll happen mid-fight. We need to remain on the same side.”

“I have no intentions of hurting you, Tony.”

“Same! But you saw what happened yesterday.” Tony grimaced, despite himself.

“I think we were both just… taken by surprise? I mean, how could we have known?” Sam pressed.

“So, what do you suggest? Because last I checked, we’re both dangerous spirits masquerading as human, more or less.

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know. Mindfulness? Hyperawareness?”

“I’m sure that’ll do the trick,” Tony answered dryly as he started to stack some of the emptier dishes sp read around them.

“Come on, I’m sure we’ll figure everything out. I don’t think anything has to change because of this. We were doing just fine before.”

Tony shot the other man an acutely unimpressed look.

“Do you mean to tell me you’ve never been curious as to how the other side lives?” Sam teased, carefully nudging the other spirit’s shoulder.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Now, I didn’t say all that.”

“Then, I suggest we make an effort to learn about each other. Personify our perceptions, take note of all the discrepancies between what we’ve been taught and reality, that kind of thing.”

After some slight hesitation, Tony acquiesced. He’d quickly wracked his brain for alternatives and come to the conclusion that it couldn’t hurt. Not much, anyway.

Sam smirked, violet eyes shimmering in anticipation. “You up for dinner later, Stark?” He felt the need to add, “Just the two of us?”

Tony stood up, tray full of dishes balanced precariously on a single finger. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into, Wilson.” He proceeded to whistle sweetly as he made his way to the door of the bedroom.

“Oh, I most definitely don’t, but I intend to find out.” Sam let his eyes trail down the other spirit’s form and waited until Tony turned around to let his fangs make themselves known. The air around him glowed in silvery puffs of some hue that matched his fiery gaze.

Tony lifted a brow.

A faintly metallic blue ring materialized in the air between them, full of static and burning brightly. It hovered, twisting and turning in mid-air before floating to Tony and rising steadily. It settled just above his head, casting a blue glow on his hair and face.

“I can’t wait.” Tony took only a second to admire the stunned look on Sam’s face before sashaying out of view, ignoring the pulling feeling in his abdomen. 

Once he was certain Tony was clear of the room, Sam murmured to himself, “So damn hot.” He shook his head a bit before collapsing on the pillows stacked against the headboard. He unsuccessfully tried to wipe the dopey grin off his face.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sam, across the penthouse, Tony was in the middle of filling JARVIS in on just how attractive those fangs of Wilson’s were.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony could honestly say that he hadn’t expected the warm, welcoming grin he received upon finally arriving on Sam’s floor. Not after what had transpired earlier, pizza or no pizza.

Sure, Sam had saved his life and didn’t seem all that bothered by Tony’s actual identity, but Tony wouldn’t blame him for wanting some distance. There was a long and storied history between their kinds that would be undoubtedly difficult to ignore.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Sam greeted him, relieving Tony of the mountain of pizzas in tow.

“Me or dinner?” Tony shot back, only to earn himself a sassy roll of Sam’s eyes. Tony turned to close the door before following the other spirit, paying close attention to the slow deliberateness with which Sam moved. Tony didn’t know the specifics involved in demonic transference, but if it was anything like its angelic counterpart, it took quite a bit out of its summoner.

Given that the pain had originated in Tony, he knew taking on even some of it would be anything but pleasant for his teammate. He had felt like warm shit until Sam had stepped in.

“I gotta admit, I’m always happy to see some pizza, but just this once, I meant you,” Sam called over his shoulder as he set their dinner down on his coffee table before taking his place on the sofa.

Tony dropped down beside him careful not to jostle the sofa too much for both of their sakes. “Do my eyes deceive me? The ever so conscientious Sam Wilson eating anywhere but in a dining room? The nerve.”

“Well, my evil side’s gotta manifest some way, man,” Sam defended with mock seriousness shining through his un-glamoured gaze.

Tony pretended to gag. “If this is what you call evil, you’re still every bit the angel everyone suspects you of being.”

“Meaning?” Sam challenged, lips pursed in a no-nonsense manner that Tony was already used to seeing on the other man.

“Come on, you’ve gotta be kidding me here. You’re a saint by just about everyone’s account. You’re all noble and shit,” Tony groused around his own slice.

“Says the dude who rocks an actual, real-life halo.” Sam chuckled as he lifted another one of the boxes open.

“I think it’s a nice touch,” Tony answered with a shrug.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Sam said easily, eyes lingering on the space above Tony’s head that was currently bereft of such an adornment.

Tony felt his eyebrow lift as he took in the man beside him. The other spirit was about halfway through another slice already. Tony was happy to find that Sam’s heroics apparently hadn’t lessened his appetite any.

“How are you feeling anyway?” Tony asked before reaching for one of the glasses of water that Sam must have prepared prior to Tony’s arrival.

“Me? I’m pretty sure I’m not the one who almost bled to death so, I’m peachy.” Sam snarked.

Tony scoffed. “Don’t act like I don’t know what you did, Wilson,”

Sam’s face was nothing but deceptive innocence and concern. Tony thought it was a good look. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeah, well, you can’t exactly transfer someone’s energy and replace it with your own without that person knowing. I may be a bad angel, but I know my shit.”

“I never said you didn’t,” Sam provided diplomatically. How this guy fell in with the wrong super soldier crowd, Tony’ll never know.

“You’re annoying,” Tony deadpanned before grabbing Sam’s chin between his fingers. Sam’s eyes widened as his head turned with little resistance. “Are you okay?”

“Tony, I’m fine,” Sam started, only to be met with a sigh. “If you must know, I’m still tired and achy, but that’s to be expected.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed before he released Sam’s chin. “How bad is it?”

“Nothing I can’t sleep off.” Sam shrugged dismissively as he took a sip of water.

Tony spluttered indignantly, internally trying to put a lid on his growing concern for the other spirit. Sam was a big boy and could take care of himself just fine, but Tony was apparently having a hard time reconciling that with the fact that the guy had unnecessarily come through for him when he was quite literally bleeding out. “Then, I am going to make sure you get some rest after you finish eating,” Tony announced decidedly.

Sam levelled him with a full-on glare that had Tony’s instincts on high alert even though he knew Sam wasn’t actually threatening him. “Can you not? I’ve been trying to behave but I have too many damn questions.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll make you a deal since we both could use some rest. We can start our supernatural question game, but the moment one of us shows signs of exhaustion, we give in and save the curiosity for when neither of us feel like we’re on the brink of death.”

Sam looked at Tony contemplatively. “Alright, deal, but only because it’s usually so damn hard for you to admit you even need sleep,” Sam acquiesced easily.

“I don’t need that much,” Tony refuted, just barely managing to keep from cringing at the blatant lie.

“Then why do look half-dead all the time?” Sam’s upper lip curled distastefully.

“Uh, because that is the tried and true look for geniuses everywhere.”

“Speaking of, is your status as a genius celestial in nature?” Sam seemed to muse aloud, rather than demand. Of course, his tone had nothing to do with how Tony took it.

“Absolutely not.”

Sam dropped his head onto the back of the couch. “No need to get all defensive—I just wondered.”

Tony allowed a minute half-smile find its way on his face. “I get it. It’s just that I’ve been accused of having a lot handed to me and, while that may be true, every angel is not a genius. Far from it.”

Sam nodded easily with a yawn. “Okay, I feel like there’s definitely a story there.”

“Oh, there definitely is, but I’d rather keep this light for now.” Tony waved his slice with a flourish in the space between them.

“Understood. Anything you wanna ask me?”

“No offense but,” Sam growled menacingly between elongated fangs, eliciting an involuntary shudder from Tony before he continued, “is it possible that the nicest guy on the team is a demon?”

“So I see you’ve actually bought into the whole idea that demons are evil as hell.” Something in Sam’s voice almost gave Tony pause.

Nonetheless, Tony powered through, full steam ahead. “Is that not where you come from?”

“Is that not where you should go right now?”

Tony gaped at Sam, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to figure out where this exchange went so wrong. Tony knew he had this effect on people, but he had honestly been trying to be better, do better. He couldn’t even really blame his angelic nature because he routinely annoyed humans and angels alike.

Regardless, he hadn’t meant to upset Sam, especially not when he was so obviously weakened from helping Tony.  
Sam’s stony expression suddenly cracked the tiniest bit, a corner of his mouth ticking up as he moved to reposition himself on the couch so he was facing Tony more fully, head still reclined on the seat behind them.

Tony held his hands out, his usual grimace in the face of his social ineptness at the ready. “Okay, so I deserved that.”

“You think?” Sam’s eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips.

Tony let out a huff. “I guess what I’m saying is that you seem to contradict everything I’ve ever heard about demons.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. For one, you smell amazing.”

Sam’s look was one of pure exasperation. “You thought we wouldn’t?”

At that, Tony lowered his own head to the cushions behind them. “I was honestly expecting a more visceral reaction like what you hear about with vampires and werewolves.”

“Just how big of a Twilight fan are you, Tony?” Sam frowned in distaste.

“Why don’t you just shut up, Sam? As I was saying, your fiery allure is, frankly, alluring.”

“You have such a way with words, Angel.”

“Thank you, Demon.”

Sam smirked. “For what it’s worth, you’re not as scary as people suggested.”

“Scary? Who thinks angels are scary?”

“People who know better, i.e. demons.”

“That’s not an actual thing, is it?”

Sam nodded, seeming to take delight in Tony’s confusion. “Oh, it definitely is. Maybe a little less scary and a little more repulsive, though?”

“Are you asking me? Really?” Despite his words, Tony could see that. Humans, for all of their guesswork, would probably shit themselves in the face of who they’ve essentially relegated to unseen demure vessels of light and good or fat babies adoring tacky crafts.

“Nah, just trying to lighten the blow.”

“I see. And am I? Repulsive, that is?” Tony wasn’t all that convinced that he wanted Sam’s answer to that. Regardless of what any of his kind thought, Tony, at the very least, was considered desirable by human standards.

“Not necessarily,” Sam murmured. “You kinda smell like honey.”

Tony snorted. “Hey, honey makes tea almost drinkable.”

“Right ‘cause you’re a fan of bean water. And they say I’m evil,” Sam said with a hearty sigh.

“I’m starting to gather that you’re not, though,” Tony said, pursing his lips.

Sam levelled him with a lazy smile. “To your credit, you don’t seem all holier than thou. I mean, not in any angelic way. You’re just a run of the mill arrogant guy. You don’t even strike me as all that religious.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“Good. How’re your stitches holding up?” Sam's gaze was focused on Tony's torso.

“Great?” Tony sounded so casually unsure that a look of alarm flitted across Sam’s face as he rose from the sofa some.

His hand settled on Tony’s shoulder as he settled on his knees. “Have you changed the bandages? Replaced the ointment?”

Tony grimaced. “Maybe?”

“The next thing you tell me better be that infections are impossible for angelic douchebags,” Sam groused tiredly and Tony actually kinda felt bad for stressing the other spirit out.

Nonetheless, Tony decided to try for the truth. “Okay, but are infections impossible for anyone, really?”

Sam groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Do you have a damn death wish or something?”

A peel of laughter erupted from somewhere in Tony as he responded with “Or something,” before allowing himself to be manhandled back against the armrest of the couch.

He secretly made it his mission to be a good patient so Sam would simply fall asleep once he was satisfied that Tony was not yet again at risk of dying.

When Tony was finally able to settle the fluffy red throw on the back of Sam’s couch onto his passed-out teammate, he counted it as a win.

He’s not so sure Sam would do the same when he found Tony curled up at the other end of said couch.

In Tony’s defense, he had briefly entertained the thought of tiptoeing out of Sam’s apartment and up to his own penthouse. That is, until he realized that Sam seemed to run hot. As in space heater hot. Point to demons.

And who in their right mind would deprive someone of basic warmth after that much blood loss?

At least, that was the excuse Tony was sticking to when Sam woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only real reason for not getting back to this sooner is that I am a hot mess. Plain and simple. The response to this story has been great and some of you may be happy to know that this 'verse is always nudging me to write more of it. I even have terrible post-it notes of future dialogue and backgrounds for these two to prove it! I am planning to continue this, but I do not have any definite timeline for it which is probably quite obvious at this point.
> 
> Anyway, you're all awesome and I'm always happy to hear your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and ideas below. I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
